


Sweating Our Confessions - Art

by KoffaSupernova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, Drawing, M/M, Sterek Big Bang Challenge, round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoffaSupernova/pseuds/KoffaSupernova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(to be updated)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweating Our Confessions - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagia/gifts).



> Art for the story "Sweating Our Confessions" by the talented Nagia for the Sterek Big Bang round 2
> 
> It’s finally posting time and I’ve been sitting on these for about a month, I hope you like them :)

[quote shall arrive when story is posted]

[quote shall arrive when story is posted]

[quote shall arrive when story is posted]


End file.
